Boycott the Boys
by KHdreamer
Summary: So the girls have decided to Boycott boys, eh? Wait...BOYCOTT BOYS? Pairings are RonHerm, GinHarry, and others. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Eavesdropping

Hermione closed her book and sighed. It was late. She got up from her seat at the library and tiptoed back to the common room. She entered, and the Gryffindors were having a party for absolutley no reason at all. She managed to slip away unnoticed, and was just about to go inside her dorm when she heard the Gryffindor boys telling eachother jokes about women. She looked around. _'Where are the girls and why aren't they kicking their butts right now?_' she thought. But no girls were there. It turns out that this had all started as the boys' way of getting back at the girls for not inviting them to their girls only slumber party. Hermione rolled her eyes._ 'Gee, I wonder why.'_ She thought. Then she realized that it was THE slumberparty and that she was missing it! If she just went in they would be mad. She would have to think of something good to get by them and join their party. Just then her mind turned back to the boys' conversation about girls. _'Of course,'_ She thought, _'For being so smart, I really am an idiot. Sometimes.'_ She listened in to their conversation. 

"And anyways, there was this other little saying I heard," She could hear Ron saying, "And it went like, Do married people live longer than single people, or does it just SEEM longer?" The boys laughed at this. Hermione's blood started to get warmer then usual. _'How dare they?'_ She fumed.

The next 'joke' was from Harry, and he said, "A rather well-proportioned secretary, Joan, spent almost all of her vacation sunbathing on the roof of her hotel. She wore a bathing suit the first day but, on the second, she decided that no one could see her way up there, and she slipped out of it for an overall tan. She'd hardly begun when she heard someone running up the stairs; she was lying on her stomach, so she just pulled a towel over her rear. "Excuse me, miss," said the flustered little assistant manager of the hotel, out of breath from running up the stairs. "The Hilton doesn't mind you sunbathing on the roof but we would very much appreciate you wearing a bathing suit as you did yesterday." "What difference does it make?" Joan asked rather calmly. "No one can see me up here, and besides, I'm covered with a towel." "Not exactly," said the embarrassed little man. "You're lying on the dining room skylight." "

And the boys positivly HOWLED with laughter. Hermione could swear she could smell something similar to bacon. So then, Neville creeps up and says something, and Hermione was surprised at him, it wasn't like Neville to say such things, but after a while, she thought it made sense. Anyways, he had said, "I was riding to work yesterday when I observed a female driver cut right in front of a pickup truck causing him to have to drive on to the shoulder to avoid hitting her.

This evidently angered the driver enough that he hung his arm out his window and flipped the woman off.

"Man, that guy is stupid!" I thought to myself.

I ALWAYS smile nicely and wave in a sheepish manner whenever a female does anything to me in traffic and here's why:

I drive 48 miles each way every day to work, that's 96 miles each day.

Of these, 16 miles each way is bumper-to-bumper.

Most of the bumper-to-bumper is on an 8 lane highway so if you just look at the 7 lanes I am not in, that means I pass something like a new car every 40 feet per lane.

That's 7 cars every 40 feet for 32 miles. That works out to be 982 cars every mile, or 31,424 cars.

Even though the rest of the 32 miles is not bumper to bumper, I figure I pass at least another 4000 cars.

That brings the number to something like 36,000 cars I pass every day.

Statistically, half of these are driven by females, that's 18,000.

In any given group of females 1 in 28 are having the worst day of their period. That's 642.

According to Cosmopolitan, 70 describe their love life as dissatisfying or unrewarding. That's 449.

According to the National Institute of Health, 22 of all females have seriously considered suicide or homicide. That's 98.

And 34 describe men as their biggest problem. That's 33.

According to the National Rifle Association 5 of all females carry weapons and this number is increasing.

That means that EVERY SINGLE DAY, I drive past at least one female that has a lousy love life, thinks men are her biggest problem, has seriously considered suicide or homicide, is having the worst day of her period, and is armed.

Flip one off?

...I think not."

Hermione couldn't hear the boys. Her blood was not only racing the 200 mile dash and crossing the finish line in less than 2 seconds, it was out of the frying pan, WAY out of the fire, and deep into the firey pits of Hell.

The girls were startled as the Dormitory door slammed shut. Their heads darted up from the game of Truth or Dare, where if you said truth, you'd be magically compelled to tell the truth, and if Dare and you dont do it, you will be forced to run downstairs naked for 5 full minutes.

"A little late, aren't we Hermione?" Ginny asked, gestering to the clock as it was now 12:01. Hermione's mouth dropped. She had left the library at 10:00! Did she really last that long eavesdropping? "Got an excuse?"

"Well, I WAS going to tell you about my night eavesdropping on the I-could-almost-swear-were Drunken boys of Gryffindor, but I guess-"

"What happened?"

So she told them it. ALL of it. With Neville and Harry and the one whose hair now matched their flushed faces, and about all of the other boys who had said that stuff about them. More than half of them, OKAY, everyone except Ginny and Hermione, were happily going out with one of those boys. And, no one objected when Hermione stood up and started to yell, "BOYCOTT BOYS! BOYCOTT BOYS! BOYCOTT BOYS!"

* * *

Yay I am gonna write the rest of this story after I finish my Kingdom Hearts fic, and I am gonna write another one that is KINDA scary that came to me in a dream, that IS Harry Potter, after this. So keep your eyes peeled. Oh, and thanks to funny. com for the jokes!

* * *

KHdreamer 


	2. Meetings

Disclaimie for Chapter 1, 2, AND ALL OF THE OTHERS! NO SUE: I do not own any of these characters except for the ones that I will say I made up in the later chappies with freaky names like Nakeele, and Sukina, and Kenokiro, and Kwinio... I own this plot, otherwise I own dirt. NO SUE! D Thank you!

* * *

"Ahem. Step #1 in our guide in how not to like guys, is...?" Hermione stated as she stood in the Room of Recuirement, along with all of the other girls. Since she had walked by 3 times thinking, "I need a space where we can talk about NOT liking guys and how much jerks guys are and..." well, let's just say she ended up walking past around 20 times until she finally realized that she should go in. Inside, the room was black, and red, black to represent their hatrid for love, red to represent their hatred and anger. There were pictures of girl bands, books on the many succesful female muggles and witches stocked up on many shelves, and white bean bags on bleachers so everyone could see, and a HUGE white erase board in the middle for where many of them would teach. When they had all assembled Hermione had taken the first teaching job. She was now reciting what she had just taught them.

"Any ideas?"

One single hand shot into the air.

"Yes Ginny?"

"BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THEM!"

"Ummm... what I SAID was beat the crap out of their emotional being, but, okay lets go with that! Now remember to only sit next to boys if you HAVE to, tear up all of your pictures of boys, and ignore them, the boys I mean, as well as... STAY AWAY FROM ALCHOHOL!"

"Why should we stay away from alchohol again?"

"BECAUSE Lavender, alchohol is like a basic Man attracter. So stay away. Any questions?"

Five hands shot into the air.

"Ginny?"

"Can I teach?"

"Yes.

"Okay, listen up girls! This is about to get interesting!" Removing Hermione's Lesson from the board, which was very very very very BORING, might I add, she wrote a Step 2 in HUGE letters and started drawing stick figures. "What we WILL do, is whenever one of them askes us out..." She paused to draw the image of a stick figure girl smacking a stick figure boy. "We will slap them. BUT, we won't stop there." She drew a picture of the stick girl knocking the boy to the ground and jumping uo and down on them. Then she made the stick girl throw the jerk into the lake, and attach a boiler to it. But before Ginny could get any further, Hermione jumped in and said, "Let's just slap them."

"Umm...Lavender! You're turn."

"Okay, so Step 3 is like where we all like, look SUPER beautiful to make us irrisistable, therefore making the boys even more hurt when we slap them."

Hordes of applaude greeted this tastic.

Hermione jumped in and said, "Lastly, travel in groups, okay?"

Everyone agreed and got up to leave. Hermione shrieked a "Wait!" and poofed them magical zit cream, perfect hair shampoo, the best deoderant galleons could by, and all that other stuff girl use. Then she said they could all leave. Together. In a group. Because techinically they were all in the same dorm... well, most of them. Anyways, they got into the common room, and instantly a group of used-to-be-sulking boys greeted them.

"Hey 'Mione!" Ron greeted. "Where WERE you? Dang, now you only have an hour to finish my homework!" Hermione, fed up with that approach, slapped him across the cheek and went inside the dorm.

"Ginny! Umm... Hi! You know what? Ummm..." Harry stuttered, thinking of what to say, when he suddenlyshouted out, "Your breasts look larger today!"

Ginny gasped, slapped him, stomped on his food, poked his eye, punched his stomach, then ran up the stairs.

Seamus got punched in the eye by Lavender as well. Thankfully, all other body parts were spared since everyone was preoccupied in the thing Harry had said to Ginny and gave the rest of the girls an excuse to run up the stairs. Safely in their dorms, Hermione issued a burn the photos search while Ginny did the burn the posters.

"Well, Harry, is that possibly one of those 'best voted pickup lines for the insanley brave? Or the insane?' Because whoot, that was one heck of a party you were having!" Ron told Harry.

"I don't, want to talk about it." Harry stated as he tried to repair his fractured ribs.

"What has gotten up to those girls?"

"I dunno, but I don't like it!" Harry said, switching to save is big toenail from extinction.

"Me neither." Ron's cheek was as red as his hair. And his red ears. And tomatoes. Stirred into a blender. "Damn, who knew girls could his so HARD?"

Hermione woke up and yawned. She was about to rush down the stairs when she remembered step #3: Look Beautiful. She looked at Lavender's mirror. Her hair was normal, her face was rosu around the cheeks, and her complexion was so clear it looked like movie star's. She checked her teeth and saw that they were perfect. She was about to head downstairs when she saw the notice at the bottom of the mirror:

_**WARNING: THINGS IN MIRROR MAY SEEM MORE PERFECT THAN THEY APPEAR.**_

She sighed and went to check in Ginny's, after making sure there were no notices. First she checked her teeth. Yellowing, some spinach stuck in one end, and needing a little straightening. She used the spell Madam Pomfrey had used on her in the year Malfoy gave her beaver teeth, then used the other dentist spells she looked up to help her parents. she magically brushed through her hair, yaadaayaddaayaddaaaa, until she looked almost like the picture in Lavender's mirror, exept no perfect complexion, her cheeks weren't rosey, and her teeth weren't perfectly white. She had opened the door when she heard a shriek telling her to stop. She turned around to see Lavender telling her it was a SATURDAY!

"So? What's the big difference with a SATURDAY?" Hermione replied, exaggerating the word more than Lavender had.

"Look at what your wearing!"

Hermione looked down to see a perfectly stain free and ironed Hogwarts uniform. She was about to respond when Lavender said, "Accio Clothes!" And avalanches of clothes fell on them.

"Are these all your clothes Lavender?"

"Yeah, well I went shopping a lot and-"

"OH MY DOG ARE THESE FRIEKEN BOXERS?"

"I-um-err-you see- I guess I accio-ded more clothes than just mine? Hehe? Anyways, we need you to look hot today!"

"But in these robes I surely will be sweating, I mean it's spring and 98 degrees, and-"

Lavender groaned. "Not that kind of hot!" She grabbed Hermione by the wrist and dragged her to a spot by the sunlit window.

"Stand still!" She commanded. She looked at a couple of clothes and arranged them into a pile. Then she viewed how they would match Hermione's body.

"Aha!" She handed Hermione a red strapless shirt and a short jean skirt. (Not a miniskirt, Lavender thought she had to get used to less than knee long skirt lengths.)

"Can I have a longer skirt and have sleeves on this?"

"No, that skirt stays the same but I will give you a spaggetthi strap."

Ron was unsuccesfully trying to read a book that Fred...or George... had given him called, 'Women: The ups, the downs, and how to understand' when boys of all ages starting oooh-ing and ahh-ing. He looked up and gasped. There was Hermione, looking like an angel that had fallen from heaven because she wouldn't obey the dress code. He walked up to her and walked side-by-side with her, trying to talk to her, maybe ask her out, but when he did she just pushed him aside and left the common room with the nearly invisible Ginny. Harry however, had obviously accio-d a bucket to his side to catch the drool in.

"I thought you liked Ginny, not Hermione!"

"Hermione was there too? Oh, I didn't notice her."

(Recap In Hermione's PoV)

Hermione took a deep breath and walked down the stairs, Ginny by her side. Immediatly the boys started ooh-ing and aahh-ing. She was embarrased at first, but then remembered that they only liked her for how she looked.

"YOU FRIEKEN PERVERTS!" She yelled. None of them even flinched. She waved her hand. Then she smacked the nearest guy, Seamus Finnigan, and he said, "Five more minutes Mom, I wanna finish looking at this picture I found..." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Ron suddenly appeared next to her, smiling like he was on top of the world or something.

_'Oh, so NOW he wants to be seen around me. NOW he starts to like, or is using me to get the guys pissed. NOW he notices me for who I REALLY am, not just some bookworm who does his homework for him!'_ In a fit of anger she shoved him aside and exited the common room.

* * *

Whew that was long! You'll be happy to know that now, since school is out, I'll have WAY more time to type up chappies! D Keep reviewing! They make me want to continue!

* * *

Ihateharryandhermioneshippers - I guess I did! D And one more thing, I VERY VERY VERY VERY much dislike Harry and Hermione shippers, but I can't hate them too much since a person in my family is one.

courtney of sparta - Don't worry, I'll finish it alright!

amrawo - Thanks! Even though this cahppie probably dissappointed you, I am not that good at humor, yet... I will get funny. Eventually. Hopefully. Please?

mysticofthepen - Same with what I said to amrawo, I'm not that good at humor. But don't worry, I'll put in more jokes... gets mischevious glint in her eyes

* * *

Like I said, please keep reviewing!

KHdreamer


	3. Newcomers

Hermione entered the Great Hall amongst hoots and whistles. 

And ubsurd comments.

"Hermione, you do know being a nice girl's no fun..." A fifth year said, walking up to her.

"Eew! Sickos!"

"Sit by me, you'll have a good time!"

"YOUR ALL JUST PERVERTS!"

"Ahem."

"Sorry proffessors."

She sat with Ginny.

Ginny sighed.

"Do you think Harry noticed me?"

"How could he not? That outfit made your breasts look even larger than yesterday."

Ginny shoved Hermione hard. With kinda bad aim. Let's just say that a plate of eggs and buttered toast were very convientiently placed...

"GINNY! YOU'RE DEAD!"

Ginnny ran off and Hermione started to follow her, but decided it showed a bit too much detail in her chest area. Besides, she couldn't run with heels anyways.

She just decided to finish her breakfast.

* * *

She went to the Gryffindor Common Room. (Let's say it's a weekend.)

"Hermione, you ready to go to Hogsmead?" (A very special weekend.)

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

They walked into Zonko's joke shop, and men parted to make room for the girls. Most couldn't move. They were transfixed with these two things that only women have... (everyone is confuzzled) That Bounce! (Ohhhhhh - goes the crowd)

They bought some stuff and headed into the new place that just opened up. It was called: Nakeele's Hideaway. (Nakeele is **my** character completely random!)

They entered and to their relief didn't see anyone they knew. Ginny was really mad at boys as of now so she decided to tell come jokes on the mishaps of boys.

"Here, I got some funny jokes. Here's one, you see, four men got together to play golf one sunny morning. As theywere heading out to the course, one of them was detained by a phone call. The other three were discussing their children while walking to the first tee.

"My son," said one proudly, "has made quite a name for himself in the home building industry. He began as a carpenter, but now owns his own design and construction firm. He's so successful,  
in fact in the last year he was able to give a good friend a brand new home as a gift."

The second man, not to be outdone, boasts how his son began his career as a car salesman, but now owns a multi-line dealership.  
"He's so successful, in fact, in the last six months he gave a friend two brand new cars as a gift."

The third man brags that his son has worked his way up through a stock brokerage firm, and has become so successful that in the last few weeks has given a good friend a large stock portfolio as a gift.

As the fourth man arrives at the tee box, the three smugly tell him that they have been discussing how successful their progeny are, and ask what line of work his son is in.

"To tell the truth, I'm not very pleased how my son has turned out," he replies. "For fifteen years, he's been a hairdresser,  
and I've just recently discovered he's gay."

As the other three recoil in horror, he continues, "but on the bright side, he must be good at what he does, because his last three boyfriends have given him a brand new house, two new cars,  
and a big stock portfolio."

Hermione gasped and would have burst out laughing if there hadnt been anyone around them. Instead she held her composure and burst into a fit of EXTREMELY loud giggles.

"Oh, wait, here's another one!

Coming into the bar and ordering a double, the man leaned over and confided to the bartender, "I'm so pissed off !"

"Oh yeah? What happened?" asked the bartender politely.

"See, I met this beautiful woman who invited me back to her home. We stripped off our clothes and jumped into bed and we were just about to make love when her god damned husband came in the front door. So I had to jump out of the bedroom window and hang from the ledge by my fingernails!"

"Gee, that's tough!" commiserated the bartender.

"Right, but that's not what really got me aggravated," the customer went on.

"When her husband came into the room he said 'Hey great! You're naked already! Let me just take a leak.' And damned if the lazy son of a bitch didn't piss out the window right onto my head?"

"Yeech!" the bartender shook his head. "No wonder you're in a lousy mood."

"Yeah, but I haven't told you what really, really got to me.  
Next, I had to listen to them grunting and groaning and when they finished, the husband tossed his condom out of the window.  
And where does it land? My damned forehead!"

"Damn, that really is a drag!" says the bartender.

"Oh, I'm not finished. See what really pissed me off was when the husband had to take a dump. It turns out that their toilet is broken, so he stuck his ass out of the window and let loose right on my head !"

The bartender paled. "That would sure mess up my day."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the fellow rattled on, "but do you know what REALLY, REALLY, REALLY pissed me off? When I looked down and saw that my feet were only SIX inches off the ground!" "

Hermione lost her composure and laughed until she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, only one more then. Two parents take their son on a vacation and go to a nude beach.  
The father goes for a walk on the beach and the son goes and plays in the water.

The son comes running up to his mom and says..."Mommy, I saw ladies with boobies a lot bigger than yours!" The mom says..."the bigger they are, the dumber they are."

So he goes back to play. Several minutes later he comes running back and says..."Mommy, I saw men with dingers a lot bigger than daddy's!" The mom says..."the bigger they are, the dumber they are."

So he goes back to play. Several minutes later he comes running back and says..."Mommy, I just saw daddy talking to the dumbest lady I ever saw and the more and more he talked, the dumber and dumber he got!"

Hermione didn't find that one too funny, particularly because the one man was cheating on his wife, but she laughed anyways. Together she and Ginny left the Hideaway.

* * *

"You heard that didn't you? Those girls are sooooo MEAN!"

"But they weren't any worse than us-"

"QUIET!" Ron screeched as he put the listening device away. "We will make them PAAY..."

"Err... how?"

"I don't know."

The boys headed into Zonko's and meet a rather peculair looking boy with black hair, really well tanned skin (the kind you go to a booth for) , silver eyes, baggy kahpri pants, a black T-shirt, and spiked bracelets.

"Hey." He says. "I'm Kenokiro." (_**My**_ character!)

"Hi."

"What's gotten you down?"

"Well..."

"Ya see, there were these groups of girls at our school, and we were making fun of girls on night, then the next night they were like all GRRRRR and so know we heard them making fun of us."

"Ooookay..."

* * *

"Ooof!"

"Oww!"

"Auugh!"

"Woah!"

The four girls fell and helped each other up.

One had purple hair and eyes that changed colors, white skin, and a tightish dress that was white on. The other had blue hair with red highlights a the tips, and was weary shorts and a white T-shiry. Her eyes were gold.

"Hi, I'm Sukina!" The purple-haired one said. (_**My**_ character)

"Hello, I'm Nakeele." (_**Mine**_)

"Hermione!"

"Ginny."

"You know what? I don't like boys." Hermione said.

"Why?"

The boys had soon met with another boy, this time name Kwinio, (_**MY**_ CHARACTER!) He had pale white skin, blue hair, round glasses, black eyes, a blue shirt, and black pants on.

* * *

It was then both the boys and the girls found that their newfound friends were...

* * *

"YOUR GOING TO HOGWARTS?"

* * *

Heeheehee. I understand this one might have been less funny, except for the jokes, but its 2:30 in the morning so ya can't blame me. yawn Also, I'm going to Germany for a vacation for a couple of weeks on like the 15th. Sorry!

* * *

Digimon ruler.9 - Oh yeah!

mysticofthepen - Thank you! I'll try to keep the funny.

HogwartGirl16 - No problem!

amrawo - Aww, thanks. Hopefully you can read this chapter before you leave!

HiddenSmile - Okay... I'm sure my vacation will kill ya though.

lilchica - Okay I will! Thanks SOO much!

ChristinaMarie15 - Well sometimes when shy boys get REAALLY nervous and don't know what to say...

* * *

Thanks everyone for reviewing! You make me wanna update sooner! So please...

Review!

KHdreamer


	4. New 'Friends'

Woops My bad for the long delay, I've been in Germany for like, ever. xD Here's the story though!

* * *

Later--

"I can't believe you've gotten sorted into Gryffindor!" Hermione exclaimed as soon as they had entered their dorm room, "None the less, you're in our grade!"

"Yep," Sukina stated, her eyes flashing goldenbrown, "It's weird, isn't it? Our friends Kwinio and Kenokiro are in the same Grade and House as us too!"

"...Boys? Well you see, there's this thing... We are boycotting boys." Ginny annouced.

"What? Why?" Nakeele asked.

And so they explained and when they were done...

"We are going to be late for potions!"

---

"I just don't understand. So they made some jokes about you, you made some about them first!" Kwinio said and sighed.

Ron whispered, "It's not... that's... hard! What if you're friends did that to you?"

"I wouldn't take it personally." Kenokiro said, and walked up to Hermione.

"Er..Hello?" Hermione asked.

"Hello! I am Kenokiro, I am Sukina's and Nakeele's friend! Nice to meet you!" Kenokiro recited.

"Oh! Well if it isn't some type of a gentleman?" Hermione said, and started chatting animatly with Kenokiro.

Sukina walked up to Ron and asked, "What's your name?"

"Ron." He stiffly replied.

"I'm Sukina! You're really cute."

"Really?" Ron said and started to chat with her.

Harry walked up to Nakeele and said, "Boy, wasn't that strange?"

"Sure was. What's your name?"

Harry, overcome by joy that someone didn't know who he was, started to marvel with her about the joys of Quittich.

Kwinio sat looking at Ginny for a while, then walked up to her and said, "What about that boycott?"

"Huh? How would you know about the girl's boycott..?" Ginny asked while suspiciously looking at every boy and girl at the table.

"It's on both sides? Oh no..." Kwinio shook his head sadly, and him and Ginny got into a talk about the boycotts and everything.

---

Harry sighed. He had been through a whole 8 hours while watching Kwinio talk to Ginny, and seeing them laugh, and smile and wink and... oh it made him sick.

"You up too, mate?"

Harry jumped at the sound of Ron's voice. "Uh.. yeah.. why are you?"

"Uh... you know... um..."

"It's got you down too, huh?"

"How did you know?"

"Ron, it's simple. They're witches. They cast spells upon us. It is not our faults."

"...Ron?"

Ron feigned sleeping and the boys got on with their lives, while a very sleepy looking Kenokiro and a wide awake Kwinio looked at eachother in silence. kenokiro smirked and they went back to sleep.

---

"That's it, I cannot take this any longer!"

"Come on, Hermione! Your so lovely in those cl-"

"Don't even try it, Ginny! Yesterday I swore I saw Draco trying to look up my skirt."

"Not all boys are like that."

"Huh, looks who's talking, little miss Nobody's looking up my skirt."

"cough"

"We'll keep it down, proffesors." Ginny and Hermione mumbled at the same time and burst out laughing.

Kwinio and Kenokiro came into the Great Hall and as soon as they noticed Hermione and Ginny they walked up to them.

"Ginny can I speak to you for a moment?" Kwinio asked.

Ginny nodded and gave Hermione an, 'I will tell you about it later if you promise not to kill anyone and or anything because that's just the way I am' Kind of look.

"Hermione, I was wondering..." Kenokiro started, "Would you be my girlfriend?"

Ron spat milk out us mouth and Harry's fork missed his mouth and hit his cheek. The milk that Ron spat out of his mouth came onto Harry's glasses and Harry was temporarily blinded. Because of this, Harry threw his eggs at Ron and hit the passing Parvati, who grabbed some pie and threw it into his hair, and Ron retailiated by grabbing the soup bowl. Harry had gotten up and was just about to shove some muffins in Parvati's face when Ron spilled the soup over both of their heads. Really really hot soup. Harry screamed and ran around in circles in pain until he hit a chair right in between the legs and Harry went cross-eyed behind his milk covered glasses and fell to the ground writhing in pain. Ron was still trying to kill Parvati until they accidently slipped on some excess milk and hit their heads on the table and became uncounsious.

"...Oookay... Of course I will be your girlfriend, Kenokiro!"

And this statement, of course, only made Ron wide awake again until he got up and hit his head on the table.

* * *

xD Yep that was long long long long long. So I hope you enjoyed it YAY I WILL FINISH THIS! And, um... yeah... I'm too lazy to review the reviews so sorry for that, hehehe! xD Good night to you! 


	5. Detention?

Could be consrued as mean, coincedentally, I AM that age, and I was actually trying to describe what people where wearing, if I didn't, would those perverted things people were saying make ANY sense at all? And another thing, I can't reveal part of the story to tell you about this, but what kind of stupid idiot do you think I am? OF COURSE I know we can't live without boys! This fanfiction is just supposed to be a funny story made to poke fun at what EVERYONE in my school had been saying last year (They are all a year older than me) about boys being perverted and then I am JUST about to reveal what the boys are saying about the girls. Thanks for reviewing, at yleast you bothered. maybe this time I'll just leave people with an empty hole in their head about why a stranger's mark on their face tingled where they have a tattoo, why someone was so happy and staring at her hand because it had a ring on it, etc. Okay onto the story now. 

P.S. Hermione is my favorite character, why would I make her a whore? That would be very, VERY, messed up. Once again thanks for reviewing, your the only one that bothered so far. xD

* * *

Ron stared up at the dungeon room ceiling, saying, "Why? Why oh why did she say yes? That backstabber..."

Harry sat next to him and asked him, "Wow, your taking the Ginny situation better than I thought."

Ron faced Harry. "What Ginny situation?"

"Kwinio asked her out."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Ron jumped up and ran to the door and started banging on it repeatedly.

"Mister Weasly, sit back down so I can issue you your detention's and be done with it." Professor McGonagall came into the room out of another door and stated.

"Why aren't we in your office, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Well, there was an incident with Neville..." McGonagall started.

"Got it."

"Anyways, Ron, polish all of those trophies the muggle way-"

"But I did that already!"

McGonagall sighed and said, "Okay then you get Harry's and can go to the Dungeon to polish cauldron's."

Ron moaned, and Harry was delighted.

"But Proffesor-"

"Good night, Weasly. Harry." McGonagall added with a curt nod towards Harry.

Harry sighed and started to head for the trophy room, while Ron headed towards doom. But it seemed Ron had it easy and Snape wasn't there, it was only Filch. Who eventually fell asleep because he was up for 2 days straight chasing The Slytherins.

Ron started to polish the cauldron when he heard the doorknob twist. 'Snape!' He thought in alarm, and tried to hide inside the cauldron. He had an excuse, of course, he was polishing the insides, and... Did he hear a girl's voice?

"Yeah, it is, let's go."

4 strangers, 2 girls and 2 boys entered the room, one of them fuming and yell-whispering at the other.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO YET! IT WASN'T IN THE PLAN!"

"Well it wasn't my plan to suddenly come here and help..." He muttered something under his breath and listen to the one who issue the 'meeting.'

"Okay, since SOMEONE did something they weren't supposed too... we have to take chances."

"It wasn't his fault! the girl was practically killing him with the pressure! I saw it!" The other girl spoke.

"None the less, kissing was supposed to be saved until they just weren't gonna co-operate."

"Still she practically pulled him into it..!"

Ron rolled his eyes. Whenever a BOY has a perfect plan, they just can't take it...

"Ask your two boys right now, then ask them to go to Hogsmeade. We can't let it slip, this is part of our training."

"Fine..." The girls left.

The two boys stood in silence. One left, and the other one said, "You can come out now."

Ron's heart went dead and he couldn't breath.

"I know you're there, Ron."

* * *

xD Yep it's over and let's have a vote on what should happen, A. Something bad or B. Something Good. xP

KH to da Dreamer

Review peoples!


End file.
